


Expecting Mother

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But doesn't interact with it out side of a reference or two, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Gen, Hurt, Injury Recovery, Pre-Canon, Takes place during Revenge of the Sith, Unlikely help, Young Ezra Bridger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Four months before Revenge of the Sith concludes, Maul finds himself on an unexpected planet while searching for solace and meets an unlikely couple.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Darth Maul, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Expecting Mother

It was finally coming to an end. Maul could feel it in his bones. He could sense conflict weakening. Beneath the turbulence and chaos, something felt different. 

Though in a chosen exile after his connections fell apart, the thought of a nearing end was delightful. He had been jumping from planet to planet trying to find refuge. All the while, the Zabrak was physical and mental recovery from Sidious' torment. Along with some injuries from former allies and battles while looking for solace. His body began to ache, the throbbing pain from his injuries starting to sink in. The scars were ever present with new scars taking form over the last few ventures. Fatigue was starting to consume him after days of denying it. Yellow eyes stared to seal, ready to receive a dark euphoric rest.

"Hey stranger!" A woman's voice shouted. "Need a hand."

His eyes shot back open. Turning his head he was greeted by a young woman with blue eyes and a light pink headdress and a troubled looking man with dark facial hair. The man tried to lead the woman away and Maul could hear him telling her they should leave the Zabrak alone. The woman unexpectedly approached Maul, defying his protest. Maul flinched as she sat beside him, inspecting his injuries.

"Go away." Maul ordered. "I don't need your help."

"Forgive the intrusion, but I refuse." The woman replied, disregarding his command. "You're hurt."

The woman began to inspect Maul the man approached them.

"Go away."

The woman was unfazed by his repeated order as she continued to inspect his wounds. Maul did not bother speaking up again while she did, not knowing what to threaten her with next. Deep cuts and bruises were what she saw the most of, her hand gently running over them. Most of the bleeding appeared to have stopped, and she could tell that infection was ready to step in. She also realized that Maul was progressively thinning. She pulled out some medical supplies and was about to treat Maul when the man, who Maul now presumed was her husband, intervened once more.

"Mira, he's dangerous." The man stated. "He's…"

"A Dathomirian Zabrak." The woman finished. "I'm well aware Ephraim."

Maul was surprised, not expecting her response. She was fully aware that he was a Zabrak, and from Dathomir at that, and was still willing to help him despite that. Most people either avoided him or ran in terror.

"I'm well aware of just how dangerous he can be." She stated, turning her attention back to Maul.

"Then you should really listen to your husband." Maul suggested. "I will kill you."

The woman, Mira, didn't respond at first. She appeared focused on Maul's arm as she grabbed some bandages. 

"You know, I don't think you will." Mira admitted as she began to wrap his more tender scars. "If you really wanted to kill us, you would have by now. The fact that you're letting me treat you, though mildly annoyed, tells me you don't actually want to fight my help. That or you're too exhausted to."

There was no arguing that statement once Maul let her statement set in. All the while Ephraim appeared defeated and stepped aside with mild frustration at Mira's stubbornness. Maul turned his head away, not feeling like continuing the conversation. The silence was welcomed as Mira did her work. 

As he waited, Maul periodically gazed back at Mira, studying the woman. It was in one of these moments that he realized the bulging area where her stomach should be. From that distended area, Maul could feel a small presence. It peaked Maul's curiosity.

"Are you hungry?" Mira asked, pulling out a sandwich, finally done with bandaging him. "You look like you haven't eaten in days."

Maul didn't answer, taking the gesture in silence. He ate her gift, without thanking her, which she appeared unbothered by. Now was as good a time as any to start a conversation.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Maul observed.

Mira chuckled at his statement, looking down at her stomach region.

"How nice of you to notice?" Mira replied with a smirk. "Five months out now actually."

"Boy or girl?"

Mira looked back at her husband, who was at a slight distance.

"My husband thinks we're having a girl," Mira admitted, "or at least that's what he wants anyways. A daughter to spoil to his heart's content. But between the two of us, I'm almost certain we're having a boy. The baby is very active. They're kicking away like a Lothcat in spring, not giving me a good night sleep some nights, the whole shebang. And while that may not be a sure fire conformation of a boy, my appetite may be. My appetite is bigger than normal, and considering how much my husband eats, I feel like I'm eating for miniature Ephraim. And call it a mother's intuition, but I can just feel that we're having a son."

A brief spark of amusement hit Maul at her assumption. It sounded fair enough, even if it took root in appetite and activity.

"But enough about me." Mira decided. "What brings a Dathomirian like yourself to the wonderfully active world of Lothal?"

"Finding a place to escape." Maul replied. "I'm merely a drifter trying to find a place to call home."

"Well I hope you find what you're looking. You're welcome here."

"Not likely, but a quaint suggestion."

There was a wave of silence as their conversation was concluded. Maul mustered up enough strength to make his way to his ship.

"Thank you for your aid." Maul relayed. "It was much appreciated."

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Mira stated. "Stay safe."

Maul briefly took note of her statement. As he boarded his ship, Maul didn't even offer any form of gratitude for her help. She didn't expect him to, his pride being a factor she equated in. She watched him leave, wincing as the engines activated and the ship took off.

~

Years would pass, the Empire rising from the ashes of the Republic, and Maul finally found the solitude he sought for. The memory of the pregnant mother faded over time with her small gesture living on as a faint memory.

When a young boy, calling himself Jabba, found his hiding place, a memory hit Maul like lightsabers colliding. Ezra's essence emitted a nostalgic vibe that Maul had not felt in a long time. The essence of an active child with a big appetite. As Maul and this boy traveled through the temple, not only did Maul want to have this boy by his side, the memory of the boy's mother surfaced.

"My name's Ezra."


End file.
